


El secreto de la Dama

by Sakura_Ofiuco



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, black moon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Ofiuco/pseuds/Sakura_Ofiuco
Summary: Al alcanzar su madurez, la Princesa de Tokio de Cristal aún conserva un estigma de su breve momento como miembro de Black Moon. Y es que sus memorias como Black Lady le dejaron un especial recuerdo en su corazón que ahora podría revivir.
Relationships: Black Lady & Prince Diamond
Kudos: 1





	El secreto de la Dama

**ATENCIÓN:** LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS PERTENECEN A NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y TOEI ANIMATION. ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

_¡Hola! Éste es otra vez uno de esos momentos en los que es pésima idea adentrarme en un fandom nuevo, pero qué puedo decir cuando son mis musas las que dictan cómo y qué debo trabajar e insistieron en que debía ya entrar en este bello fandom que es Sailor Moon._

_Agradezco mucho a mis queridas Unión Fanfickera que siempre me motivan para seguir escribiendo como loca. También a mi querida Lu, una entusiasta moonie y quien, sin saber mucho sobre el mundo del fanfiction me mandó la señal divina para por fin escribir estas líneas._

_En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. Y de antemano disculpen, si me leen un poco random._

**Recuerdos de una luna oscura**

Entró en su habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí. Otra vez una discusión había surgido en los pasillos del Palacio de Cristal.

La joven refunfuñó y se dirigió al espejo que había en la enorme recámara real. La figura que le devolvía la mirada era justo lo que ella siempre había deseado ser: alta, esbelta, de largo cabello acomodado en sus clásicas dos coletas y, para qué negarlo, una diminuta cintura y sus generosos atributos femeninos.

Sonrió. A veces le gustaba pensar que ese era el gran problema con su madre. Conforme la Pequeña Dama por fin empezó a desarrollar sus poderes y todo su potencial, también comenzó a desarrollarse físicamente, convirtiéndose en una mujer más alta y mejor proporcionada que la propia Reina del Tokio de Cristal. Aquello era un buen pretexto para sacar de vez en cuando el mismo tono burlón que usaba con ella cuando la conoció en el pasado y restregarle que le tenía envidia por ser más bonita.

La Princesa rió. Desde luego esas sólo eran bromas juguetonas. Las recientes discusiones con su madre eran por otros motivos. Como la discusión de aquella noche.

La chica no se apartaba del espejo y ahora centró su atención en el atuendo con el que pretendió presentarse en la importante cena que se llevaría a cabo en el Palacio. La Pequeña Dama había descartado el horrendo y ampón vestido blanco de princesa que su madre le había pedido usara para tan importante ocasión y, en su lugar, portaba un vestido largo, color vino, que dejaba asomarse a una de sus largas piernas, con buena parte de la espalda descubierta, además era más entallado y escotado de lo que su madre hubiera permitido. Una prenda que aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que su madre creía adecuado para ella, no la veía tan mal para una cena elegante en el Palacio.

 _¿Por qué no simplemente me deja elegir lo que quiero?_ – se cuestionó por enésima vez. Y es que conforme fue creciendo, los choques con la Neo-Reina Serenity también fueron creciendo, fue como si pasara por la típica etapa adolescente en la que ella buscaba expresarse mientras su madre la limitaba. Pero qué tenía de malo no querer ser una princesita con los modales y vestimenta cursi.

Entonces sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando llamaron a la puerta – Pase – dijo.

Y la cabeza de su madre se asomó – ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó. Parecía sinceramente arrepentida de haberle gritado que aquel vestido era muy atrevido para que una princesa se presentara en la cena del Palacio.

La chica asintió y su madre se adentró en la habitación – Lo lamento hija, no quise gritarte y hacerte sentir como una…

– Lo sé mamá – le dijo al fin retirándose del espejo – Sé que te preocupas por mí pero… – _no es justo que no me dejes ser –_ pensó.

– Pequeña Dama yo… – comenzó a decir y sonrió – Es tan extraño llamarte así, ya no eres una pequeña.

– Pero para ti siempre lo seré – completó la joven pelirrosa con una sonrisa – Siempre dices lo mismo, mi papá también solía decirlo.

El suspiro de ambas no pudo faltar. Nunca faltaba cuando mencionaban al difunto Rey Endymion.

– Él también se preocupaba mucho por ti – se aproximó a la cama y se sentó – Ven, necesito contarte algo.

La chica obedeció y tomó asiento junto a ella – Esta noche es muy especial hija, quiero que iniciemos la transición para que te conviertas en la Reina de Tokio de Cristal.

La Pequeña Dama abrió sus ojos rubís. Desde que su padre había fallecido, le quedó muy claro que sus padres no serían eternos y que en algún momento ella debía asumir su rol como heredera del trono de ese casi utópico reino; sin embargo, aún no se sentía lista, quizá jamás lo estaría y menos si ante los ojos de su madre seguía sin alinearse como princesa.

– Esta noche quiero dar el anuncio y entregarte mi Cristal de Plata, quiero que controles ese poder como primer paso para asumir el trono – continuó – ¿Entiendes por qué es importante que te quiero muy presentable?

La chica de puso de pie y le dio la espalda, fijando su vista a la luna que empezaba a iluminar su habitación desde el ventanal – No puedo hacerlo. No me siento preparada – y se volvió hacia ella – Creo que tú tampoco me sientes preparada. Ni siquiera te gusta cómo visto o cómo me comporto.

La Reina se puso de pie y caminó hacia su única hija – Me preocupas mucho.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso crees que lo haré mal? – le cuestionó y su madre negó con la cabeza.

– Eres una buena chica, te educamos con mucho amor y sabemos que tomarás buenas decisiones, pero… – dudó en agregar.

– ¿Pero qué? – miró su propio vestido, ese había sido el motivo de la discusión de aquella noche – ¿Acaso crees que luzco como una cualquiera, que soy una loca provocativa?

– Desde luego que no. Sólo que… – dudó en agregar – Tu padre y yo siempre hemos vivido muy preocupados por ti y tu… rebeldía.

– Mamá, el hecho de que me guste vestir así no significa que sea una loca – dijo casi riendo.

– Lo sé pero… – suspiró – Siempre nos preocupó mucho tu comportamiento porque… siempre temimos que haber sido corrompida por el poder del Cristal Oscuro cuando eras pequeña dejara alguna secuela en ti.

La joven tuvo que sujetarse de una cómoda que estaba cerca. Ella misma procuraba no hablar de eso justamente para no preocupar a nadie. Sabía que en algún momento fue Black Lady, la reina de las tinieblas, y que con esa identidad se atrevió a luchar contra las versiones jóvenes de sus padres y las guardianas de su reino; no sólo eso, estuvo dispuesta a destruir todo el mundo sólo por el capricho de sentirse sola y rechazada.

Desde luego ella era una niñita ingenua, manipulable y que estaba bajo el influjo del Cristal Oscuro y del Gran Sabio. Sin embargo, la Pequeña Dama siempre se sintió marcada permanentemente y de ahí su debilidad por no querer seguir la pose de la princesita. Aunque lo peor era que a veces se permitía asemejarse a esa poderosa mujer con detalles tan sutiles cómo vestirse como ella.

De lo que sí estaba segura es que aquella mujer no volvería, sólo quedaba como un pequeño rasgo de su personalidad. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Black Lady le habían dejado otra marca, una que no podía sacar de su corazón.

 _Él_ – dijo en su cabeza y en ella sonó casi como un suspiro.

– Tu padre estudió por años si habría una posibilidad de que… – interrumpió su madre sus pensamientos y la joven notó que le costaba trabajo hablar – de que la casta de Black Moon siguiera habitando en ti – le soltó.

La chica trataba de no mostrarse inquieta y se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Por eso no les permitieron ser parte del reino?

– En buena parte – confesó – Pero a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, algunos continuaron rejegos a ser purificados para habitar en Tokio de Cristal, así que decidimos mantenerlos lejos y… temíamos que su cercanía te volviera a corromper.

La chica hizo una leve mueca. No era justo que los sobrevivientes a la destrucción del planeta Némesis continuaran relegados del reino sólo porque sus padres temieran que lo poco que quedaba de Black Moon influyera negativamente en ella.

– Conforme fuiste creciendo y tu carácter se mostraba tan diferente, nuestros temores se materializaban – suspiró – Tu padre falleció sin saber si, al llegar al máximo de tus poderes, volverías a ser aquella mujer. Por eso cada vez que te veo así me da miedo que seas… – no logró terminar la frase porque su voz comenzó a quebrarse.

Ella se aproximó para tranquilizarla – Siempre lo he sabido – le confesó – Ella es parte de mí, pero no de esa forma.

La Neo-Reina Serenity la miró y se limpió la única lágrima que logró escapársele – ¿Entonces de qué forma?

Era una suerte que sólo la luz de la luna iluminara la habitación. Probablemente su madre hubiera notado el sonrojo en su cara. La Princesa de Tokio de Cristal guardaba sólo para sí los momentos como Black Lady porque le avergonzaba haberse atrevido a tanto como ese personaje; sí, pero había algo más.

No sabía qué pensarían sus padres, las guardianas del reino o cualquier ser vivo sobre la tierra si se enteraban que de aquellos días guardaba el recuerdo de un hombre que conoció.

Definitivamente sería un escándalo si insinuaría en algún momento que se sintió impactada por la personalidad del soberano de Némesis y dirigente de Black Moon en aquella época: el Príncipe Diamante.

La Pequeña Dama lo sabía. En esos años ella era sólo una niña, que incluso creía que el único hombre en su vida debía ser su papá, hasta se atrevía a concebirlo como novio (también para hacer rabiar a la versión joven de su madre).

 _Qué locura. Hasta dónde puede llegar el complejo de Electra cuando una es pequeña –_ se burlaba de sí misma frecuentemente.

Pero en su breve faceta como Black Lady se había dado cuenta que podía conseguir la atención de un hombre que no fuera su padre y que ella misma estaba dispuesta a prestarle la misma atención.

Nunca pasó desapercibido que Diamante se había quedado boquiabierto cuando la vio por primera vez, aunque tampoco ignoraba que él había estado más bien interesado en su madre. Y todo ello le generaba curiosidad.

Y en aquellos días en los que juntos se lanzaron a atacar el Siglo XX y esperaban mientras el Cristal Oscuro crecía en el pasado; pasaron un poco de tiempo juntos y ella se sintió cautivaba por su elocuencia y su liderazgo nato, incluso se había sentido levemente conmovida por cómo se mostraba preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermano menor.

Y aunque él solía molestarla con el sobrenombre Conejo, ella no podía negar que pasaba un agradable rato con su compañía, compartido algunas charlas acompañados de una buena copa de vino tinto. Si sus padres supieran que Diamante le había compartido de aquella bebida mientras seguía siendo una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de esa arrebatadora mujer, seguro se escandalizarían. Aunque no tanto como si supieran la extraña nostalgia que ella sentía al recordar esos breves momentos.

Desde luego en esos días no había tiempo para esas tonterías, ellos debían seguir sus planes. Luego ella se debatía internamente en ser Black Lady o la pequeña Rini. En ese mismo contexto él había perdido la vida. No debía haber más.

– ¿Qué sucede hija? – preguntó de pronto su madre, haciéndola volver al presente.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué? – respondió distraída.

– Como que te fuiste.

– No. Sólo pensaba que… Si papá y tú están preocupados por mí y mi relación con Black Moon, ¿por qué dejarme el trono?

– Eres la única heredera legítima y yo no seré eterna hija. ¿Sabes? Desde lo de tu padre yo me siento cansada de esto y creo que es justo descansar – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo – He pensado volver al Reino Lunar y pasar ahí mi retiro.

– ¿Qué?

– Sí y ahora que me dices que esa mujer no está en ti de la forma en la que a tu padre y a mí tanto nos preocupaba, estoy segura que harás un buen papel como reina… Aunque no me has dicho de qué forma está.

– Ese no es el tema ahora mamá – evadió el comentario, aunque sí tenía un punto que hablar con su madre – No estoy lista para reinar, tú lo sabes, ni siquiera me puedo vestir adecuadamente para una cena real.

La Neo-Reina Serenity mostró un rostro despreocupado como en su juventud – Tonterías, te hemos criado para esto. Y ya que despejaste mis inquietudes, sé que lo harás bien.

La miró de arriba a abajo – Aunque creo que deberías usar escotes más moderados… ¿O acaso al joven Eliot le gustan ese tipo de detalles? – inquirió avergonzándola.

– ¡Mamá! – dijo roja. No era un secreto para nadie en el Palacio que había tenido una relación más allá de una simple amistad con Elioth, el guardián del Mundo de los Sueños. Y a pesar de que el muchacho había sido del completo agrado de los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal, y que había sido sumamente atento e insistente con ella, las cosas no habían ido más allá de unos besos con los que la Pequeña Dama se había convencido de que él no era la clase de hombre con el que quisiera pasar su tiempo. Y supuso que él empezó a perder interés cuando el resplandor de su sueño (el cual se iba haciendo realidad conforme iba creciendo) dejó de atraerla. Por eso la relación no había prosperado.

 _Y porque solías compararlo_ – se reprendía a sí misma.

– Mamá eso fue hace literalmente décadas, sabes que sólo somos amigos.

– Bueno, pero es un buen partido para ti. Pronto serás reina y es importante que tengas a un buen hombre a tu lado para reinar Tokio de Cristal – la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo – No estoy segura de qué clase de hombre atraerás si usas esos llamativos escotes.

– ¡Mamá!

– Bueno, ya. Qué te parece si buscamos un vestido diferente para la cena, digamos un punto medio entre lo que quieres y lo que yo busco – le propuso y la chica accedió.

Sin embargo, de haber sabido que no habría tal punto medio, no hubiera dejado que perdieran tanto tiempo en discutir cuál era el vestuario más indicado para la ocasión. Al final, no quiso seguir desafiando la voluntad de su madre y terminó cediendo a enfundarse en el vestido que la Neo-Reina decidió y que, por cierto, tenía un cuello alto que la estaba torturando.

Así, juntas bajaron a la dichosa cena. La Pequeña Dama se sentía sumamente incómoda con todo a su alrededor, los frívolos protocolos de la realeza de Tokio de Cristal siempre le parecieron tediosos y siempre prefería escabullirse de ese tipo de reuniones. Y más ahora que deseaba deshacerse al menos de los botones que subían por su cuello y la estaban matando. Era una lástima que su madre guardara el gran anuncio hacia el final de la velada, lo que la obligaba a quedarse ahí escuchando a todos los invitados que se deshacían en halagos hacia la gestión de la Neo-Reina.

Y a la Princesa no le quedaba ninguna duda que el Tokio de Cristal que sus padres edificaron era prácticamente un paraíso. Ella había conocido el Siglo XX y muchas cosas de las que vio ahí ya no existían. La población purificada por el Cristal de Plata de la Neo-Reina hacían del reino un lugar casi perfecto.

 _Y cuadrado –_ agregó su mente.

Pero lo que la joven consideraba más importante era que Tokio de Cristal era un lugar excluyente. Y pensó en lo que su madre le había contado previo a la cena, lo que quedaba de Black Moon seguía siendo relegada; ahora no en Némesis sino en la propia Tierra, alejados del paraíso en el que vivían y, en buena parte, por el temor de sus padres a que la corrompieran.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre que golpeaba una copa y se ponía de pie llamando la atención de los presentes. La Neo-Reina Serenity carraspeó y anunció su decisión de ceder el trono de Tokio de Cristal a su única hija, mientras ella tomaría un merecido descanso en el Reino de la Luna.

Como un protocolo bien ensayado, su madre le entregó su Cristal de Plata y le dijo que empezarían a preparar una magna ceremonia de coronación.

Desde luego hubo expresiones de sorpresa entre los invitados, todos ellos miembros distinguidos del reino. Sin embargo, ninguna expresión de sorpresa se robó la atención de la noche como la de la propia Neo-Reina cuando pidió a su hija que diera unas palabras sobre este proceso que iniciaría.

Aunque, como bien había dicho su madre, la habían criado para ello; lo suyo no era seguir protocolos. – Buenas noches – dijo – Gra… gracias a todos por asistir – agregó pausadamente. Cómo le estaba picando el maldito cuello y sentía que se ahogaba.

Como un reflejo comenzó a tirar del cuello de su vestido – Yo… me siento muy honrada de que mi madre me delegue tan importante responsabilidad – tomó su copa de vino invitando a todos a brindar tras sus breves palabras.

La Pequeña Dama tomó un pequeño sorbo de aquella bebida que le recordaba aquellas charlas con aquel hombre y como si fuera un reflejo de esas memorias, soltó – Y como parte de mi reinado, buscaré unirnos con los relegados miembros de Black Moon.

Entonces la Neo-Reina olvidó todo protocolo y se convirtió en una fuente humana de vino, bañando con su bebida a más de un invitado.

Entonces, en medio de la confusión, la chica no soportó más y deshizo los molestos botones de su vestido liberando su cuello de aquella anticuada prenda e incluso abriendo el vestido más abajo. Se dejó caer en su asiento y se dispuso a beber hasta el fondo de aquella copa de vino. Esa bebida siempre le daba un sabor nostálgico.

La Princesa no quiso voltear a ver a su madre. Seguro estaba pensando que se había vuelto loca y que su propuesta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Sin embargo, ella tenía una idea, y ahora que sería la soberana del reino, nadie podía detenerla.

Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que se aventuraba por el tiempo y el espacio. Bien podría volver a dar un pequeño viaje hacia atrás para buscar quién pudiera ayudarle a lograr unir a Black Moon con Tokio de Cristal.

_Volver a verlo._

Sonrió ligeramente. No había duda de que seguía siendo caprichosa.

**Continuará...**

_Sí, continuará. A ver, no entremos en pánico, les explico brevemente. Desde hace algún tiempo ya tenía ganas de incursionar en Sailor Moon pero no encontraba la inspiración suficiente para concretar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza; entonces, me llegó la iluminación y pensé en uno de mis personajes favoritos, no solo del fandom sino de la vida: Black Lady. Así que decidí que ella debía ser mi carta de presentación en este fandom, aunque no es fácil de aterrizarla en el contexto y mucho menos desarrollarle una historia. Entonces empecé a jugar más bien con su concepto y he aquí el resultado._

_Algunos pensarán que se me botó la canica, pero tengo un punto. Esto nació como un one-shot pero no logré amalgamar tan fácilmente lo que quiero para nuestra protagonista. Así que decidí ir un poco más lento para desarrollar los cómos y qués de esta historia. Espero generar interés en ustedes sobre lo que pasará a continuación._

_Bueno, por ahora es todo. Espero que no me odien mucho. Muchas gracias por el favor de su lectura y, si es el caso, su corazoncito o follow. Espero leerlos pronto._


End file.
